


Two Deranged Uncles Partying to the Beat

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Mad Libs, Not Serious, Random & Short, Randomly Generated, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: This is a beautiful tale of love, cocoa, and a kaleidoscopic baby flamingo. (It's a randomly generated crackfic I just wanted to share.)





	Two Deranged Uncles Partying to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a randomly generated crackfic that I thought was hilarious, so I'm sharing it! The site I used is https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/.

Marik Ishtar was thinking about Bakura again. Bakura was a smelly saint with ruddy spots and scrawny fingers.

Marik walked over to the window and reflected on his snooty surroundings. He had always loved industrial Domino with its cloudy, calm city. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel confident.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a smelly figure of Bakura .

Marik gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a controlling, cowardly, cocoa drinker with moist spots and ample fingers. His friends saw him as an elegant, easy elephant. Once, he had even helped a kaleidoscopic baby flamingo cross the road.

But not even a controlling person who had once helped a kaleidoscopic baby flamingo cross the road, was prepared for what Bakura had in store today.

The drizzle rained like smiling humming birds, making Marik anxious. Marik grabbed a tattered piano that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Marik stepped outside and Bakura came closer, he could see the annoyed smile on his face.

Bakura gazed with the affection of 9316 popular keen koalas. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Marik looked back, even more anxious and still fingering the tattered piano. "Bakura, I just don't need you in my life any more," he replied.

They looked at each other with angry feelings, like two great, grim gerbils gyrating at a very tight-fisted bar mitzvah, which had R & B music playing in the background and two deranged uncles partying to the beat.

Marik regarded Bakura's ruddy spots and scrawny fingers. "I feel the same way!" revealed Marik with a delighted grin.

Bakura looked jumpy, his emotions blushing like a raw, relieved rock.

Then Bakura came inside for a nice mug of cocoa.

THE END


End file.
